Coups du sort
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La Vie était décidément bien étrange, mais même dans les temps les plus sombres, un rayon de lumière peut éclairer bien des chemins.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : La Vie était décidément bien étrange, mais même dans les temps les plus sombres, un rayon de lumière peut éclairer bien des chemins.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi « Ca continue... » de Marine sur le forum lady oscar vraiforum point com

 _« Suite à la visite mouvementée du Général de Bouillé aux Gardes Françaises, Oscar démissionne selon le souhait de ses soldats. Rainier de Jarjayes apprend la nouvelle par Bouillé en personne qui s'empressera de faire son rapport au Roi. Furieux, papa Jarjayes retire tous ses titres militaires à Oscar et renverra André pour cause d'incompétence. Redevenant femme, Oscar devra se marier avec Girodelle. Mais le renvoi d'André sera t-il une si bonne chose ? Oscar continuera t-elle a subir les caprices de son Père ? »_

 **Coups du sort**

Assise sur sa chaise, Oscar regardait devant elle, mais seul son corps était présent, ce qui lui permettait d'entendre les vociférations paternelles sans être trop attaquée en son cœur. Il était déjà bien meurtri et son esprit était ailleurs. Elle venait de tout perdre...

A cause des autres.

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle était restée elle-même. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était et qui elle était qui avait causé sa perte : une noble.

L'inspection avait été un désastre et le roi avait été mis au courant. Par chance, grâce à l'amitié de la reine et la reconnaissance du roi pour ses services rendus, la couronne n'avait pris aucune action contre elle, laissant le choix de son destin à on père.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous élever en homme ! Je vous ai tout donné et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Ah, que diable n'ai-je persuadé votre mère de concevoir un septième enfant ?! Et cet André de malheur ! Oh, s'il n'avait pas été le petit-fils de Grand-Mère, je l'aurais fait exécuter !

Oscar pensa que son père avait réservé à André un destin pire que la mort : L'exil. André l'aimait et vivre loin d'elle, sans pouvoir l'aider, lui parler, c'était le mettre à la torture. Et elle... C'était lui ouvrir les yeux brutalement, dans le sang et la douleur. Bannir André de sa vie, ça avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments pour lui, et qu'elle l'avait aimé depuis des années. Que de temps perdu...

\- Il est clair que vous n'êtes plus soldat. Vous êtes de nouveau ma fille. Si vous avez cessé de l'être ne serait-ce qu'un instant... Une vieille fille de surcroît, avec un bagage peu commun !

Elle se rétorqua de lui demander à qui la faute en revenait.

\- Vous étudierez pour être une dame respectable. Vous porterez désormais des habits correspondant à votre sexe. Vous aurez un nom nouveau. Et pendant ce temps, je vous trouverai un mari.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Père... Tout, mais pas le mariage. Je préférerai encore le couvent. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, à mon âge, avec mes expériences...

Il la regarda avec un air étrangement adouci.

\- Ne te méprend pas Oscar. Bouillé ne voulait qu'une chose, mettre son fils à ta place. J'ai renvoyé André parce qu'il avait failli à sa mission : de t'aider en toute chose et de te protéger. Mais toi, mon enfant, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. C'est après le Destin que je crie. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais dû le tenter. Il y a un ordre naturel aux choses et je dois réparer le mal que j'ai causé. Sache qu'André est parti avec une belle bourse et une bonne recommandation. Il a manqué à ses devoirs envers toi mais il a été toujours diligent et désireux de bien faire.

Il laissa Oscar dans la pièce, mais avant de partir, il lui répéta :

\- Je te trouverai un mari, ma fille. Avec ta beauté, ça ne sera pas difficile.

 _XXXXX_

 _Jarjayes, six mois après l'inspection_

Assise à son clavecin, Oscar laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches, jouant un vieil air de Lulli. Elle observa un vieux portrait d'elle, en uniforme. Comme ce temps semblait loin ! Comme elle était différente ! C'était comme si elle était désormais une toute autre personne, jusqu'au prénom !

Oscar de Jarjayes était mort.

Françoise Rose de Jarjayes, plus communément appelée Rose, était née à sa place.

Elle portait une robe en soie vert bouteille, une parure d'émeraude décorant son corps. Un léger maquillage, une mouche discrète. Les cheveux domptés. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était la plus belle de la fratrie lui faisait une bien belle jambe.

Elle avait joué aux filles obéissantes. Elle avait étudié sérieusement, en partie pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres paternelles mais aussi parce que, pendant ce temps là, elle ne pensait pas à André. Que devenait-il ? Où était-il ? L'aimait-il encore ? Pourrait-elle un jour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Aussi, pour ne pas devenir folle, elle occupait son esprit. Une grande partie de ses leçons étaient de la révision, ou de la réadaptation pour son nouveau sexe. Protocole, musique, danse, art de la conversation, piété, culture générale... On pensait la présenter à la cour sous peu.

Son père semblait heureux de ses progrès mais se désolait que son feu se soit éteint. Il ne l'était pas. Elle le nourrissait mais le dissimulait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis attendre son heure. Son père la marierait, soit. Mais son mari, elle ne lui accorderait jamais son hymen, ou un enfant. Quitte à le tuer dans son sommeil. Veuve, elle serait libre, si c'était ait correctement. Elle détestait ses pensées. Où était le modèle de droiture qu'elle était jadis ? Pour autant, elle en vint à réaliser que toutes les femmes étaient sans doute passés par son cheminement interne. Les femmes se battaient aussi, à leur manière. Car la société ne les laissait pas se battre ouvertement.

\- Rose ! S'écria son père en entrant

\- Oh Père, vous me trouvez confuse, je m'accordais une pause entre quelques leçons.

Un faux sourire de convenance sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression de jouer une éternelle comédie.

\- Grande nouvelle ma fille ! Je viens de te trouver un fiancé ! Viens, que je te présente !

Sa stupéfaction fut prise pour de la prit le bras de son père et se laissa conduire au salon où elle sentit alors une rage monter en elle, lui empourprant les joues, alors qu'elle découvrait son fiancé :

Victor Clément de Girodelle.

Elle se sentait trahie et blessée au-delà des mots. Elle l'avait pensé son ami et il profitait de sa misère ! Oh, les hommes étaient bien similaires les uns aux autres !

\- André... Se surprit-elle à supplier mentalement, se fustigeant de sa faiblesse toute nouvelle

\- Monsieur de Girodelle est le deuxième fils de sa famille et accepte que votre premier fils devienne l'héritier des Jarjayes. Expliqua le Général

\- Si Dieu est assez bon pour m'accorder une descendance. Répondit modestement Girodelle

\- Je vous laisse quelques instants, pour apprendre à vous connaître.

Une fois seuls, le regard de Girodelle s'adoucit et il eut un sourire sincère.

\- Vous êtes sublime, Oscar.

Cependant, elle était trop en colère pour relever le détail qu'était sa dénomination. Elle se précipita vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Scélérat ! Comme osez-vous vous prétendre mon ami ?! Vous profitez de ma situation pour servir vos penchants ! Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, Girodelle !

\- Oscar, je vous en prie, calmez vous !

\- Jamais vous ne m'aurez ! Vous m'entendez ! Jamais !

Elle voulut le frapper à nouveau mais il parvint à lui prendre les poings.

\- De grâce, Oscar, calmez-vous. Laissez-moi vous parler. Je suis tout disposé à recevoir vos coups après. S'il vous plaît.

Son air calme la déstabilisa. Il la fit s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

\- Oscar.

\- Je suis Françoise Rose, désormais.

\- Entre nous, vous serez toujours Oscar.

Elle eut un imperceptible sourire.

\- André est à mon service. Révéla-t-il

Elle leva la tête, surprise, ses yeux étincelants d'une lueur d'espoir.

\- Et à voir votre réaction, mon plan a un léger changement.

\- André... Chez vous... Mais comment ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé ivre dans Paris. Il m'a tout expliqué : l'inspection, vos renvois respectifs, ses sentiments...Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, car ma famille étant amie avec la vôtre, cela justifiait sa présence en votre demeure, pour qu'il puisse vous revoir de temps à autre. L'annonce de votre père, cherchant un parti pour sa plus jeune fille a fait germer un petit complot dans mon esprit. Mon idée était de vous épouser pour qu'il puisse vous voir de nouveau tous les jours, comme avant. Cela aurait été un mariage blanc, je ne vous aurais jamais touchée. Jamais sans votre consentement, Oscar.

Oscar but une gorgée de son vin.

\- Vous avez dit que votre plan avait changé ?

\- En effet. Vous aimez André.

\- Je...

\- Votre corps a parlé pour vous. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous épouse... Le temps pour moi d'obtenir un titre de bourgeoisie à André et je fais annuler notre union pour cause de non-consommation de mariage et vous serez ensuite libre d'épouser André, si le cœur vous en dit. Je payerai même la dot.

\- Père vous détestera...

\- Je dirai que ce mariage était juste pour cacher une homosexualité. Ou bien, vous pouvez demander une annulation pour infidélité, que j'accepterai.

\- Père ne me le pardonnerait pas. L'annulation, peut-être, mais André...

\- A ce stade, vous en souciez-vous ?

\- Vous marquez un point.

Oscar était troublée. Un tel cadeau du Ciel, une telle générosité... Girodelle ne gagnait rien dans cette histoire.

\- Je suppose que je vous devrais quelque chose.

\- Rien de rien.

\- Girodelle... Pourquoi ? André n'est qu'une connaissance pour vous, peut-être un ami depuis ses six mois.

\- Je le fais pour vous, ma Sylphide.

Il avait l'air triste des résignés.

\- Je vous aime, Oscar. Je vous ai aimé dès que vous m'avez battu il y a si longtemps. Vous avez bouleversé mon monde. Et c'est parce que je vous aime que je veux assurer votre bonheur, même s'il n'est pas avec moi, car vous n'êtes jamais aussi belle que quand vous êtes libre. Et vous êtes ici une prisonnière, enfermée dans un rôle qui ne vous convient pas, dans des carcans de tissus, de baleine, de société, de genre... Ce que je vous propose, ce marché, c'est la seule preuve d'amour, la première et la dernière que je peux vous offrir.

Un échappatoire... La liberté... Aimer André au grand jour... Son père ne jouant plus sur sa vie... Sans rien devoir en retour... Girodelle était son messie personnel.

\- Girodelle, je ne sais pas si je...

\- Oscar, si j'osais vous demander une seule chose en retour, ça serait d'être heureuse. Votre joie est le plus beaux des trésors pour moi.

Elle osa demander, d'une voix gênée, ce qui en était de la nuit de noces.

\- Passez-la avec André si vous le désirez ! Rit Girodelle. On s'arrangera pour croire que les tâches sont les miennes.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Cependant, les pas dans le couloir la pressèrent dans sa décision et alors que son père entrait dans la pièce, elle déclara d'une voix forte :

\- C'est d'accord. Victor Clément de Girodelle, je vous épouse.

 _XXXXX_

 _1er janvier 1789_

Le mariage de Françoise Rose de Jarjayes, ancienne Oscar François de Jarjayes, avait été la source de nombreux ragots à la cour et alors qu'il était célébré dans la chapelle de Versailles, l'édifice était comble. La mariée était rebondissante dans sa robe couleur crème et beaucoup disait que sa beauté dépassait celle de la reine. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme du royaume, et son mari était un sacré chanceux de l'avoir. Oscar agit en élève modèle, bien qu'elle eut un peu peur lorsque son époux devrait l'embrasser pour sceller l'union. Son époux... Comme cela lui paraissait étrange...

Girodelle avait tenu parole et André avait obtenu, grâce à son aide, une bonne rente et quelques terres. Vint le moment de signer le contrat de mariage, soigneusement rédigé par son fiancé. D'un trait de plume, elle était désormais une Girodelle.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Girodelle baisa chastement sa joue.

Lors du banquet, un cadeau de la reine pour sa grande amie, en plus d'une place en temps que dame d'honneur, elle joua les épouses parfaites, dansant avec son mari, étant rayonnante et rougissante à la fois. Elle ne poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'une fois dans le carrosse l'amenant vers sa nouvelle demeure, un peu en dehors de Paris. La maisonnée dormait, seul André était debout, à attendre dans les appartements du comte. Bien que prévenu des changements, il ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée face à l'apparition qu'était sa déesse. Et aussi quand elle se jeta à son coup, criant son nom.

\- Je vous laisse. Passez une bonne soirée, mes amis. Lança Girodelle avec un sourire en se retirant

\- Oh, Oscar, Oscar... Dit André en l'enlaçant

Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur.

\- Oscar ?!

\- André, je te demande pardon. Pardon d'avoir été si longtemps aveugle ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il eut un sourire magnifique et l'embrassa en retour.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne firent qu'un.

 _XXXXX_

\- Je suis enceinte, Victor.

S'il fut surpris de la déclaration, Girodelle parvint à garder sa contenance. Quelque part, un morceau de lui s'y attendait. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée et les draps de la nuit de noces avaient été la preuve qu'il lui fallait pour le savoir joyeusement cocu.

\- De combien ? Demanda-t-il

\- Un mois et demi.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- André, vous et moi.

\- Pas de médecin ?

\- J'ai cinq sœurs, Victor. Dont une a eu un bâtard à l'adolescence. Je sais comment ça marche.

\- Il nous faut donc lancer l'annulation pour infidélité et vous marier à André avant qu'on ne voit votre état. Par chance, il est encore tôt. On dira qu'il est prématuré.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Victor... Etes-vous sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je suis, techniquement, adultère. Vous pouvez me chasser et cela nous libère.

\- Je ne veux pas voir votre réputation ternie. Votre père pardonnera plus facilement à un homme, hélas. Je me trouverai une fille de passage.

\- Vous ?

\- Je reste un homme...

\- C'est donc cela, le sexe sans amour, alors ? On peut tout simplement payer une dame pour nous arranger, sans que vous n'ayez à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- La Cour et ses intrigues vous vont à merveille, mon épouse.

Il leva sa tasse de chocolat à l'enfant que portait celle qu'il aimait.

 _XXXXX_

Dans tout Versailles, on ne parlait plus que de l'annulation du mariage des Girodelle, l'époux ayant été surpris dan une situation post coïtal avec une jeune catin. Rose lui pardonnait de bon cœur, souhaitant conserver son amitié, car elle déclarait n'avoir jamais connu d'homme aussi bon et doux mais elle ne voulait pas être la femme cocue. Comme elle avait été accompagnée lors de sa découverte, les témoins de Rose purent confirmer la scène et l'annulation ne fut qu'une formalité.

 _XXXXX_

Les Girodelle firent à nouveau parler d'eux un mois après leur séparation. Françoise Rose de Jarjayes, ancienne épouse Girodelle, qui avait vécu dans des appartements aux frais de son ancien époux le temps des démarches, venait d'épouser son jeune amant, un tout nouveau bourgeois, André Grandier. Le mariage avait été organisé et payé en intégralité par son ancien époux, un cadeau de dédommagement selon lui, pour la peine et la perte qu'elle avait subi par sa faute. Le Général de Jarjayes n'émit qu'un commentaire, qui en étonna plus d'un :

Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que la Vie était décidément pleine d'ironie.

 _XXXXX_

\- La France devient dangereuse, Oscar. Vous et André, vous devez fuir. Vous êtes noble, on voudra vous pendre !

La France était secouée par des émeutes et un vent de Révolution soufflait.

\- Ma sœur, Catherine-Henriette, a épousé le cousin de Lucrezia, ma sœur illégitime. Elle est désormais à Rome. Elle vous accueillera. André et elle sont amis. Cela vous donnera le temps de vous trouver une maison une fois sur place.

\- Vous venez, j'espère.

\- Ma place est ici, Oscar. Je ne peux pas fuir. Mais je peux vous offrir un avenir meilleur.

\- Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ! Je refuse ! Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Vous m'avez tout offert ! Le mariage, le bonheur de vivre avec mon aimé, la maternité... Sans vous, je me serais sans doute pendue ! J'ai tout gagné et vous, vous ne gagnez rien...

\- Au contraire, j'ai tout gagné aussi. Vous voir heureuse m'a rendu heureux. Oscar, je vous en prie, tant que votre grossesse le permet, quittez la France. Je peux financer le voyage si les fonds sont manquants. Vous savoir heureuse et en sécurité vaut toutes les richesses matérielles, croyez-moi.

André ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, troublé par cet altruisme semblant venir d'un autre monde.

Deux semaines après, les Grandier partaient pour Rome.

Alors qu'Oscar entrait dans son dernier mois de grossesse, les préparatifs pour la naissance et pour la future demeure avançant, on apporta à Catherine-Henriette et à Lucrezia une missive de France.

Victor-Clément de Girodelle avait été tué au combat, en tentant de protéger la reine, lors du saccage du palais de Versailles, durant la nuit du 5 au 6 octobre de cette année. Le choc fut tel pour la future mère que, dans la nuit, elle fut prise de contractions terribles. Après un long travail, elle fut délivrée d'un fils...

Qui fut suivi par son frère jumeau.

Le premier fut prénommé Eugène Simon André. Et alors qu'Oscar berçait le second, elle annonça, d'une voix faible mais claire, le prénom du deuxième, une évidence pour elle, le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait offrir à un véritable ami et ange gardien parti trop tôt, ainsi qu'à sa famille endeuillée :

Victor-Clément Oscar.

C'était bien là la première, la dernière, l'unique preuve de sa profonde reconnaissance.

Après une vie heureuse et bien remplie, après la naissance de deux autres enfants, Oscar mourut à Rome à l'âge de 70 ans. André l'accompagna dans la mort le lendemain, emporté dans son sommeil.

 **FIN**


End file.
